


I can finally see you're as fucked up as me

by stylinson_slut



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional pain, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_slut/pseuds/stylinson_slut
Summary: Louis should've been realized.There was no way to win.





	I can finally see you're as fucked up as me

**Author's Note:**

> All I write is angst lmao

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" Anger completely overwhelmed Louis. He slid down the wall he was leaning against. He put his head between his knees and began to sob loudly. Harry was gone. Walked out. Said he couldn't handle it. Louis was too fucked up, too needy. But he knew. Harry fucking knew how his last relationship had gone. Swore it was okay. Swore Louis wasn't broken. He made promises he couldn't keep.

_Harry woke Louis up from one of his regularly scheduled nightmares. But instead of a look of hope and worry he looked tired and annoyed. He didn't look like the Harry that comforted Louis after one of his previous bad nights._

_"Louis." Harry said. No fondness. No care. Just irritation. Louis knew. Something was different. He knew he wasn't getting the soft middle of the night whispers to help him get back to sleep as usual._

_Louis was still shaken up. But he quietly answered answered Harry," yea?" He knew. Dammit he fucking knew! He was so stupid to trust. To let Harry feed him lies. This was it. Harry was fucking leaving because he couldn't handle Louis. He was done._

The way he said his name. That's all Louis remembered. He didn't remember anything other than that other than the loud slam of the door. He remembered crying and yelling but none of that mattered because it was already over. It was over the moment Harry said his name after he woke up. Louis should've been realized.

There was no way to win. Harry was just as fucked up as him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what my brain farted out at 2am. Title from sick of losing soulmates by dodie. Her 2nd EP is out go listen she's such an amazing writer.


End file.
